It's Evolution Just Evolution
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Humans are constantly evolving in ways we can never imagine. Chihiro and her older brother Hiro are no exception. How will their destinies pan out?
1. Chapter 1

The Palms, a well known casino on the Vegas Strip.

This is where a young Japanese girl worked under the stage name Sweet Dahlia

On this particular day, everything about her life was going to change drastically.

"Hey Chi!"

Chihiro Nakamura, AKA Sweet Sahlia, was sitting at her vanity backstage at the Palms Strip Club, her outfit consisting of a red and black sequined bralet, a matching thong and a silver hair piece that looked almost like a hanging tiara, "Hey Sarah. You still opening tonight?"

"Yeah. I actually came to deliver a message. It's just labeled from a fan," the red head said handing her friend an envelope.

Chi thanked Sarah and opened it up.

Inside was an unsigned letter, just saying that the author and Chihiro should meet up to discuss the possibilities of a "private showing" next week.

Despite her cool and calm outward appearance, inside, Chihiro's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Everything okay hun?" Sarah asked touching her on the shoulder.

Chihiro smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Just some guy wanting me to work his bachelor party. I get a ton of these every week."

"Alright. I gotta go. I'm up," Sarah said taking one last look in the mirror, "You should get ready...They're expecting you to really wow them tonight. That Petrelli guy is out there tonight."

Before she could say anything else, Sarah hurried onstage.

While waiting for her slot, Chihiro looked down at her hands.

Ever since the eclipse, Chihiro had been noticing...strange things happening to her.

While in the shower the night after the eclipse, she had spontaneously combusted.

While sitting there, she tried to replicate the flames from before.

After a minute, she managed to create two small flames in the palms of her hands.

"Dahlia! You're up!" the stage hand called out rounding the corner.

Chihiro quickly closed her hands and stood up, "I'm coming!"

Upon stepping on stage, Chihiro just let go of her inhibitions, walking over to the pole and begining her routine.

About half way through, Chihiro caught of glimpse of none other than Nathan Petrelli sitting next to a blond girl that she recognized as Nikki Saunders, one of  
Linderman's 'employees'.

Seems Sarah was right...she thought, walking over to his side of the stage.

Standing right in front of him, she went down into a full splits and leaned forward, giving him a seductive smile.

Nathan just smiled back then left with Nikki, she assumed to his hotel room.

Seeing that he had no interest, she went back to center stage, only to recieve the shock of a lifetime, "Hiro! Ando!"

Low and behold, in the crowd, were none other than her brother and the man she had loved for so long.

Hiro could only stare up at his sister in utter shock while Ando reached for his wallet.

In a hurry, she left the stage and hurried to her dressing room to get dressed.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Omae wa Rasubegasu de ya~tsu te 2 wa nanidesu ka!?" Chihiro screeched coming out of the stage entrance and smacking Hiro upside the head.  
(What the hell are you two doing in Vegas?!)

Hiro cried out in pain, "Ow! Did you need to hit me?"

"Listen. If my boss sees me talking to guys like this, I'll lose my job. Come with me. My apartment isn't far from here," the dark haired woman muttered leading the two outside and away from the Vegas strip.

* * *

"Wow...this is...nice," Ando said looking around the small three room apartment.

"Don't try and sugar coat it. It's all I can afford at the end of the day," Chihiro said dropping her purse on the tiny kitchen table as she went to open one of the three two foot wide 3 foot deep cabinets that hung over her sink.

"This isn't what I expected, Chi-Chan. From the letters and calls," Hiro said sitting down on the beat up old paisley couch, "Both father and I thought you were working for a law firm or big organization. What are you doing dancing like that?"

After a moment, Chihiro re-entered the living room carrying a bottle of Fuki Plum Wine and three mismatched tumblers, "What did you want to hear? That your precious little sister was getting dollar bills thrown at her nightly? Or that I work for one of the sleaziest men in America?"

"Chihiro," Ando said taking the cups and bottle from her, "We're not angry or anything. Just shocked."

Before Ando could pour the wine though, there was a knock at the door.

Chihiro swore under her breath and grabbed the two men, "Go out the kitchen window, take the fire escape, do not come back in here until I tell you!"

Hiro resisted his sisters force, but Ando ended up dragging him out of the window onto the rusty iron platform.

Once the house was 'empty', Chihiro answered the door, "Hello?"

Without warning, the door flew open, sending the young japanese girl to the floor.

Standing there were two rather large men that looked like bouncers, one about 6'5, 200 lb. and Caucasian, the other was a rather large black man with a dragon tattoo on his right arm.

"Linderman wants his money. Where is it?" the white man asked walking in and closing the door behind his black friend.

"I told you this morning, work has been slow," Chihiro said standing up after regaining the wind that had been knocked out of her lungs, "I can't afford to pay him!"

The black man chuckled and picked up one of her glasses, "Got company?"

"No. I was on the phone with one of my coworkers and grabbed a couple extra by accident."

The white man chuckled and grabbed Chihiro by the hair, "Listen you bitch! If you don't get Linderman his money by tomorrow, we'll have to find some other way for you to pay him back."

The young woman cried out in pain before feeling the black mans fist connect with the left side of her face, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Pleasure doing business," the white man said kicking her in the ribs before he and his friend left.

Laying there, Chihiro forgot all about her friends outside the window and began crying in pain.

Hiro hurried back inside out of concern for his younger sister, "Chihiro!"

He hurried to her side while Ando was still climbing in the window.

"Hiro...it's okay," the young woman said biting back her tears, "This happens every week..."

"Every week? Why don't you call the police?" Ando asked grabbing a glass of water for her.

"Because, my employer has most of them on his damned payroll..."

The two men seemed speechless at her endurance, but decided to keep quiet in order to keep her from going ballistic.

"Listen. It's late. There's a futon in the closet, already has sheets. I'll grab a couple of pillows and one can use that while the other sleeps on the couch."

"Alright. I'll get it," Hiro said going to the small door and opening it.

The "futon" was in all reality a half inch thick memory foam pad with a paper thin sheet on it.

"Ando...why don't you take the futon?"

"No thanks. You deserve a real bed," Ando said half sarcastically.

As the two bickered, Chihiro came out of her bedroom carrying a couple of throw blankets and pillows, "Here you go. I'm going to bed. Sleep well."

Ignoring them, Chihiro closed her bedroom door, took off her trench coat and stripper outfit, changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top before carefully crawling into her twin sized bed to avoid injuring herself any further.

As she layed there, the young woman held her right hand up and produced a small fireball.

With a sigh, she closed her hand around the flame, extinguishing it, and pulled the small sheet up to her shoulder, "Guess...it wasn't all a dream."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
